A usual example of the fixing fitting of this kind is described in patent document 1.
FIGS. 3A and 3B are diagrams showing the fixing fitting of the usual example. FIG. 3A is a perspective view of the fixing fitting. FIG. 3B is a perspective view showing a state that a connector is fixed on a circuit board by using the fixing fitting.
The fixing fitting 110 is a plate shaped member attached to both sides of a connector 102 (a parts mounted on a circuit board) mounted on a board which is mounted on the circuit board 101 and bent in the shape of L in section, and includes a solder connecting plate part 111 soldered and fixed to the surface of the circuit board 101 by using a cream solder and a parts fixing part 112 inserted and fixed to fitting attaching parts 106 of both side parts of a connector housing 103 of the connector 102.
The connector 102 has many terminals 104 attached to a rear wall part of the connector housing 103 which has a fitting opening 105 of a mate side connector in a front surface. Front ends of the terminals 104 are respectively exposed to an inner part of the fitting opening 105 of the connector housing 103. Rear leg parts of the terminals 104 which extend rearward of the connector housing 103 are respectively connected to a circuit conductor of the circuit board 101. Thus, the connector is mounted on the circuit board 101. Further, since an attaching strength is insufficient only by the above-described connection of the rear leg parts, the solder connecting plate parts 111 of the fixing fittings 110 attached to both the side parts of the connector housing 103 are soldered to the circuit board 101 by using the cream solder to fix the connector on the circuit board 101.
The solder connecting plate part 111 of the fixing fitting 100 in this case is divided into two connecting legs 111A having U shaped cut out parts 113 so as to increase the total length of a solder connected outer peripheral edge.